in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Desert Moon
|story = |inspiration = "Desert Moon" by Dennis DeYoung|release = 2018|link = Not yet released|previous = Baby I'm-a Want You|next = TBA}} Desert Moon is an upcoming Season 3 episode reserved on July 3, 2017 and is slated for a 2018 release. This episode is set outside the rooms, but most of the episode is set in a fictional, non-canon story. In this episode, Kaitlynn, who was signed up to a contest she didn't even know of or join, as a surprise gift from Baxter, decides to write a story about two lovers headed for a utopian paradise, only to encounter obstacles along the journey. The story is about the Desert Train, a space train led by a bunch of astronauts called the "Desert Train Crew". This train is part of a NASA program called "Lunarimo", for sending dreamers to a utopian paradise called "Desert Moon", which is located in a far away planet, in an attempt to keep the world's dreams flourishing. Two lovers, Anton and Jadeline, who were about to leave for Desert Moon, chat about the dreams they had given up, and hang out with each other. Meanwhile, the Desert Train starts malfunctioning, and the crew of the Desert Train must try to fix the train before the plummet to their death. When the dreamers/passengers of the Desert Train suddenly notice the train is malfunctioning, and lots of asteroids, black holes, and many space obstacles are on their way, Anton and Jadeline must try and survive, while keeping the other dreamers safe from their impending doom. Description Kaitlynn isn't just an amazing scientist, inventor, and artist, she's also a great writer. When she was signed up by Baxter to a contest she didn't even know of as a surprise gift, Kaitlynn decides to write a story. Two lovers are headed to the Desert Train, a space train led by a bunch of astronauts called the Desert Train Crew. This train is part of a NASA program in an attempt to keep the world's dreams flourishing. The train is headed to the utopia known as "Desert Moon", located in a far away planet. The train is supposed to land safely to Desert Moon, but with obstacles on their way, plus the train malfunctioning, everyone's chances of survival might as well be low. Can the crew fix the train and dodge the obstacles, and can the two lovers protect the dreamers and survive at the same time? Cast * Kaitlynn Railley * Baxter Railley Desert Train Crew * Jelo Elducal (Geraldino Reynolds) * Gerry Wyslerman (Jeremy Wiserton) * Peeter Hugh Joey (Peter Harris Jones) * Rosewell Starlingson (Rosalind Starreline) * Red Fork (Crimson Forkson) * Blue Ocean (Azure Bleue) * Blast (Darrel "Dynamite" Thompson) * Moon (Lunaia) * Jenny (Jennifer Inkman) * Richard Melon (Rick Melonson) * Lucas (Luke Carter) * Sean (Sir. Seanium ahh whats my other names lol) * MegaMan.exe (Mr. Aki Exe) Dreamers * Jaiden (Jadeline) * Tony (Anton) Trivia * This song is named after Dennis DeYoung's song of the same name, "Desert Moon". * It is the first episode to take place in somewhere rather than the IaLR Universe, in this case, a fictional story. Category:Season 3